Trust Me
by Pharies
Summary: Eli catches Clare leaving school early. What happens when he goes with her and seems to end up with more questions than answers? COMPLETE ECLARE
1. I'm Coming With You

Disclaim.  
><em>Eli<em>

_I got your picture_  
><em>-<em>  
>School had just started up again about two weeks ago, but that didn't mean that Eli wanted to be in class. He sighed when he opened his wallet to pull out a dollar for the vending machine he was standing in front of. A picture fell out and when he picked it up, he realized it was of Clare. He heard footsteps. '<em>Speak of the devil...,' <em>he thought as he looked up to see she was making sure no one was around before she made a bee line for the doors. It was the middle of the day, and Clare was leaving?

"Clare, what are you doing?" Eli asked as he put the picture back in his wallet, snack forgotten. She looked at him and smirked uncharacteristically.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, pushing the door open to the school and slipping outside. He looked around quickly before running after her into the early fall air.

"Clare!" he called. She turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What now?" she sighed.

"I'm coming with you." He looked her in the eye and she nodded.

"Fine, but stay out of my way." She turned back around to continue in the opposite direction of the Dot.

Clare pulled out a set of keys, stopping in front of her house. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"You skipped to go home?" he asked, skepticism in his voice. She shook her head and tilted her head toward a Moped parked in front of her house. "Since when do you have a scooter?"

"Since over the summer." A snarky Clare? Eli blinked at her. She lifted the seat and threw her pack in after pulling out two helmets. "Coming?" He took one of the helmets and placed his bag in the seat as she pulled her helmet on over she short hair and buckled the strap. She kicked the stand up, got on, keeping one foot on the sidewalk to keep it upright, and started her scooter. Eli slid in behind her and she tossed, "Hold on tight," over her shoulder. He gave her a funny look that she didn't see, but did as she said. She pulled into the street.

"So where are we going?" he asked after ten minutes had passed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said again, evading his question yet again. He glared at the back of her head.

_I'm coming with you_  
>-<p> 


	2. And I'm the Pen

Disclaim.  
><em>Eli<em>

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

They stopped after some time in front of a bar, which surprised Eli. She turned her scooter off and put the kick stand down, gravel crunching from the weight.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," She pulled away from him and slipped passed the bouncer without being I.. Eli did catch her say "Hey, Joey," though, and he was very confused. After about five minutes she came back out with a bag under her arm and a small slip of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" Eli asked.

"My pay and something to drink," she told him. He realized that it was an envelope, not a small slip of paper in her hand. "Get off so I can put them in the seat." Eli slid off the seat and then she carefully placed the bag in the seat of her Moped. She pulled out two beer shaped bottles, tucked one under her arm and twisted the top off the other. She offered the other to Eli. He opened the bottle and took a sip; realizing that it was root beer, he laughed. "What?"

"I thought that Saint Clare really had given me a beer." His laughing got louder, and Joey looked at them. Clare looked at Joey and rolled her eyes. She took the bottle from Eli and turned it to show the name etched in the glass.

"You're so stupid sometimes, you realize this, right?" she questioned, taking another sip of her drink.

"Still not telling me what's going on, are you?" he asked after several minutes and half way through his root beer.

"Nope," she said with a pop of the 'p'. She took a long sip of her drink, then looked at him, locking eyes. "You wanted to tag along, not knowing where we are going. I've done that with you. I trusted you then, trust me now." She looked away before he could say anything and tossed back the rest of her root beer. She walked over to Joey and handed him her bottle so that he could throw it out. "Thanks, Joey. Eli, let's go." She wasn't acting like herself, and Eli had to wonder what had happened to his ex-girlfriend over the summer. She got back on her scooter, and Eli put his bottle down on the ground figuring the bouncer would get it. Clare sighed as her got back off to pick up the bottle and take it to Joey. She got back on the scooter and kicked the stand up before starting the vehicle, waving to Joey as she left and drove down the road again.

This would permanently be written in Eli's memories.

_And I'm the pen_  
>-<p> 


	3. Take the Stage by Storm

Disclaim.

_Eli_

_When the lights go up_

When then next stopped, Eli didn't actually know where they were, but it seemed like a high end place. She had pulled around back to park and lock up the scooter. She pulled a different bag from the seat, the other two root beers and then looked at Eli, tilting her head in the process.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For what?" He looked at her strangely again. She sighed.

"Follow me." She turned and walked out of the alley they were in to go around front. He stayed close. "Evening, Mark," she nodded at one bouncer and then the other. "Joe." They went to stop Eli, but Clare turned and smiled sweetly at the bouncers. "He's with me, boys. It's okay." They let him pass, the she called Mark grumbling under his breath. "Welcome," she started as they got the end of a long hall, "to The Riesling." They entered what looked like a club setting, lights on as people set up and did sound checks for that night, and Eli just stared. She put the root beers down on the bar.

"Isn't that a wine?" he asked after he came to his senses.

"Yes, and what makes it even funnier is that fact that it's named for German wine." Clare giggled looking around for someone.

"Clarina!" someone said from across the room.

"Roger, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Clare sighed, but smiled nonetheless, running into his arms for a hug. She pulled away and he looked passed her.

"And you brought someone?" Roger gave her a look, and Eli couldn't tell if he should be flattered or insulted. Clare smacked his arm and pulled away. Roger chuckled. "Well, ready for tonight?"

"You mean an hour from now? Yes." Clare giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked finally tired of being confused, though that had worn off a few hours ago. Just a bit

"You'll see," Clare sing-songed then shot a look at Roger as he laughed.

"You're going to look so cute up there tonight," he commented. Clare glared at him. "Anyways, Clarina, T's ready for you. I'll take care of your boy."

"He's not my boy," she scoffed before stalking away.

"I'm the manager, Roger Fitzgerald," he introduced after she left, making Eli blink as he tried to remember why that name was familiar.

"Eli Goldsworthy," he said nonetheless.

"Ooh, so you're the kid my nephew got expelled for being stupid to!" Eli blinked more at him. "Mark?" he said. Eli still looked blank. "The bouncer out front? Goes by Fitz because he's a wacko? Ringing any bells here?" Eli laughed as realization hit him.

"Oh! I didn't know his name was Mark."

"Yeah, he goes to school out here now. Works as my bouncer on the weekends. Got me Clare, actually." Roger picked up the two root beers.

"What are you talking about?" Eli was getting more and more confused with Clare as time went on today.

"I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise." Roger left Eli, or so it seemed. "Follow me. Clare wants me to take care of you. We'll come back out here, and you won't recognize the place." Roger chuckled.

When Eli came back out with Roger an hour later, he really didn't recognize the club at all. The lights were down to set a mood, music was pumping through the air and colored lights were going to the beat. A light focused on a dancer by the D.J. wearing really short white shorts and a v-cut tee shirt that hugged her curves and rose ever so slightly as she moved to the music.

_I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm_


	4. Go on and Play the Leader

Disclaim.

_Eli_

_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_

Eli leaned against the bar, toward the back of the club in comparison to the stage, drinking a soda while he watched as the girl danced. The light cut off so it wasn't focused on her anymore, though Eli didn't really care why. He watched as she hopped down into the crowd fluidly and danced through the crowd with every guy that wanted to dance with her, but never for more than a few beats. She would wink or smile playfully at them before moving on to the next man that wanted to dance with her. They all wanted her, but she didn't really let them have her. She had a following, that was obvious. And all the males in the place that were straight, and some that weren't, were wrapped around her fingers, playing into the palm of her hand. A guy spun her around by the hand and she let go to walk away smiling a bit at him. Eli gasped as she faced him, finally able to to see who was dancing as she spun back to another guy.

"Clare?" He was shocked. Saint Clare? Really?

She heard him over the music, though he would never be able to know how, or maybe she didn't, and looked right at him. She smiled and waved at the guy she had just been dancing with as she danced her way to Eli. She danced with other guys just like before, but to Eli it felt like it took forever for her to get to him. She stopped in front of him, swaying to the beat.

"Dance with me?" she half asked as she grabbed his hand. She pulled lightly and he couldn't just say no to her. He followed her, drink gone. She faced him and was a little closer than she had been with the others. She danced with him longer than anyone else thus far. "I'll be back later." She winked at him like she had the others. He went back to the bar watching as she danced her way through the crowd. When she came to a guy that was taller than Eli with longish hair, he watched as she danced with him differently then with the others. She knew him and felt comfortable enough to be much closer to him and facing him, smiling.

"She's something, isn't she?" one of the bartenders said from behind him, drying a glass.

"Huh?" Eli said spinning around.

"Clare. She's something. She started about a month ago, though we had more dancers at that point. Tonight is her first Friday on the floor alone. She basically owns the Friday night scene now," the bartender explained. "She gets the crowd going and gets guys to start dancing with girls. The more they dance, the more they drink, though we don't let them have more than two beers, or three shots in a given hour. Water or soda after that for a time. We don't need them drunk off their asses. We're the only bar in the area like that, and our customers like that about us, actually." The guy was rambling somewhat. Eli raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why are you telling me this?" The bartender shrugged.

"I was just trying to make conversation. It's still early in the night, so we aren't that busy yet, and I have another girl working, so my hands are free." He chuckled and Eli shook his head. "But she's sort of off limits," he said in all seriousness.

"What are you talking about?" Eli gave him a funny look.

"Clare. The guy she was just dancing with like ten seconds ago is Jake. He's her boyfriend, though the people of the club don't know this. He comes out after school every weekend, thus far, to see her and support her. It didn't matter over the summer. They were here visiting his cousin when she got the job."

"That's why he looked familiar!" Eli exclaimed. It was the bartenders turn to look at Eli funny. "Jake's in my year at school. I know he's dating Clare..." Eli trailed off. '_Way to bring me along for no reason, Clare,'_ Eli thought angrily. _'Thought you guys had broken up..."_

_Go on and play the leader_


	5. Make It Count

Disclaim.

_Clare_

_Make every second last_

Eli felt someone tap his shoulder so he turned away from the bartender, who had to attend to someone ordering a drink anyways. The girl before him was a little taller than Clare with long dark hair and light eyes. Eli shifted and the bartender tried to hold back his chuckle as he caught sight of the small girl.

"Lil, get going. You know that the bar flies don't dance much," he said. She glared at him.

"Shush, Mickey. Clare asked me to entertain him for her," she bit back harshly for a girl who looked like she wouldn't be able to hold her own. She looked back at Eli sweetly. "I'm Maria, but most call me Lil."

"Why?" Eli was really getting tired of being confused.

"Come on. Clare said to get you to dance. She said 'I didn't bring him with just so he can sit around and sulk.' So here I am," she smiled at him and did a little twirl for effect, ignoring the fact that he asked her a question. "Let's dance." A song Eli didn't know started playing, but Lil seemed to know it and swayed and rocked to the music's techno-y beat. Several songs later Clare had danced her way back to the stage.

_Clare_

"Good evening, everyone!" she said into a mic. "Having fun tonight?" She was answered with a room full of cheers. "Good! I'm going home for the night," she heard some groans. "But that doesn't mean your fun has to stop. Remember I'm a baby and need my sleep!" Several people laughed as she pouted playfully before grinning from ear to ear. "Now, have tons of fun, and party like there's no tomorrow!" She placed the mic back and hopped off stage. She went back to grab her bag from her room before going out the back. She texted Lil, '_Take him out front. I'll be around in a few :)' _ and then texted Jake telling him to meet her out front as well. After putting her helmet on, she kicked the stand up again that day and rolled around front.

"Jake, I'll meet you back at Mark's. Love ya, Lil," she said as she got on her scooter. "Eli, get on. We'll meet up with them later." Eli shrugged, but did as he was told. He wanted answers. She started her vehicle, if it can even really be called that, and said nothing until they stopped in front of a cafe several blocks from The Riesling.

"So are you going to tell me why you brought me when you have Jake here with you?" he asked her as she turned the scooter off.

"Let's go inside. There's a lot that I need to fill you in on." She said pulling off her helmet and shaking her head. Eli studied her for a minute, noting the little make up she did wear, before he nodded. They ordered drinks and then sat at a small table as far away from the counter as they could get.

"So what is all of this? The bar and the the club, and Jake being out here. I've got a few bits of information that don't quite add up, and you're the _only_ one that can clarify anything," Eli asked as they sat down. Clare giggled slightly before sipping her drink. She was quiet, his question still hanging in the air.

"As you know, Jake and I started dating after you and I broke up," Clare started. Eli looked like he was going to say something, but she cut him short. She glared as she spoke. "Don't speak. You need to hear all of this." He closed his mouth and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath and exhaled, looking down at her mug. "What you don't know is that his dad started dating my mom before we could tell them we were together, and it made our situation very strange. You do know that we broke up when they announced their engagement, but that doesn't mean that we didn't try to be friends. In fact, eventually we started dating again. Several weeks ago he asked his dad if he could bring me out here with him before school started. And I saw another side of Fitz. Jake's his cousin, and we were staying with him. I don't call him Fitz anymore. He's Mark.

"Then about a month ago he had to work late, but he said he could get Jake and I into the club he worked at. He introduced us to Roger, as the club's manager, not Uncle Roger, and I became the club's poster child, though I don't actually understand why.

"The other girls taught me how to dance, which was a feat in and of itself. Almost all of them were going away to start their careers. Until Roger can replace them, I'm it for Fridays." She paused and looked at Eli instead of the dark liquid in her cup."My mom okayed me doing this since I'm not a stripper and almost all of my expenses are paid for. I stay with Mark and Roger, and Jake comes out so that I'm not fully alone on the weekends, even though he and I aren't together anymore. I go home on Sundays. My gas is paid for, and Roger bought my Moped so I could come out here whenever I wanted or needed. Simpson said I could leave school after third block so that I can keep doing this as long as my grades stay up, and I get all of my assignments from my teacher." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Eli didn't know what to make of her. She looked away from him as he studied her.

"Why did you bother bringing me with you tonight? I mean, you said you and Jake stopped dating, but I don't know how long ago that was, and I am your ex-boyfriend. Why me? Why not Allie?" Eli was lost and didn't know what to make of her any more.

"I brought you because you saw me leaving. Allie doesn't know. And I had to take you with me so that you wouldn't go spreading around that Saint Clare is a skipper. On the other hand, I could tell everyone you followed me. Even though a few select would know it's not true, people think you're crazy. It would go over." She sipped from her mug and met his eyes.

"You wouldn't do that," he stated. He knew her so well. She couldn't have changed that much. She took the mug away from her lips and placed it on the table.

"You don't know what I would do anymore, Eli. I'm different now. You're different too. No one is allowed to know about this." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Eli gulped not knowing who the person sitting in front of him was anymore.

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_


	6. Don't It Sound So Easy?

Disclaim.

Eli

_Take a breath_

"Clare, you're scaring me. This isn't you," He tried to reason.

"And how would you know who I am anymore, Eli?" she said harshly.

"Clare, I still love you. I-"

"We haven't talked since school ended!" she exclaimed. "You haven't once tried to talk to me since we got back at Degrassi," she snapped at him, though it was quiet, which just made it worse for Eli. She took a deep breath. "Look, come back with me to Mark's place. Jake and Lil will be there and we can both get some sleep. It's like passed two in the morning."

"And why should I do that? You say I don't know you. Why should you be nice to me? I can tell that you hate me."

"Eli, I don't hate you." Her eyes softened. "I wouldn't tell you anything if I hated you. Trust me." He sat back in his seat.

"One, you could hate me and tell me these things to manipulate me. And two, you told me to trust you today already." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. She stood up put her coat on, and looked at him.

"Coming?" she said sweetly. Eli sighed dramatically, but got up to follow her outside.

_Don't it sound so easy?_

I know short chapter, but I'm writing certain parts inspired by the song, not quite going with it...


	7. Now I'm Going Crazy

Disclaim.

_Eli_

_Never had a doubt_

When they got back to Fitz's, since Eli would more than likely never be able to call him Mark, Eli was surprised that the place looked like a bachelor's house rather than a senior in high school.

"Roger won't be back until like six, and I share the bedroom down the hall with Maria," Clare told him. It made more sense. It was more Roger's place than anything. "Jake bunks with Mark on weekends." She went to the kitchen and pulled out a glass and filled it with water from the tap. "Want something to drink?" Eli shook his head. She drank her water, the only sound was her putting the glass on the counter.

"So where are they?" he asked finally, noticing that no one was here besides them. Clare looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Eli smirked. She looked like the Clare he knew. "Lil, Jake and Fitz. Where are they? They aren't out here, and I thought they were meeting us back here."

"No, no, no. Mark's just getting off now, and Maria and Jake are more than likely waiting for him."

"It's three in the morning," he said suspiciously.

"I clock out at two. Usually I'll stay and wait with everyone else until Mark gets off, but I had you with me tonight. I wasn't going to make you stay with them when you don't really get along with them." Eli shook his head in understanding.

"So where am I going to be sleeping tonight?" Clare averted her gaze and walked passed him. He grabbed her arm. "Clare, do you know where I'm sleeping?"

"You're either going to have the couch or sleep in my bedroom," she said quietly. Eli blinked and stepped away from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't really think about this before I said you could come with me." Her voice shook and Eli felt his heart ache. He pulled her to him to comfort her so that she wouldn't totally break down in front of him. She pulled away from him when her breathing became normal again. "You choose where you sleep, Eli." She sat down on the couch and sighed. Eli watched her, seeing her relax. She pulled off her shoes and rubbed her feet a little bit. The door opened and Lil bounded through with Jake and Fitz in tow. She plopped onto the couch as Clare got to her feet and ran into Fitz's open arms.

"Clare, you did amazing tonight!" he exclaimed as he picked her up and spun them around her, her laughter filling the air. He kissed her cheek and set her down.

"How would you know, Marky? _You_ were supposed to be outside." He looked away from her playfully. "Mark," she said warningly.

"I asked Roger to let me be inside tonight for a few hours," he said sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me?" She pouted, feigning hurt.

"Why would I?" She glared at him. "Anyways, there's dinner in the fridge. I'm going to take a shower." He kissed her cheek and Clare shook her head as he walked down the hall.

"Who would have thought you'd be a Fitzgerald instead of a Martin?" Jake teased.

"I will be no such thing. He and I aren't like that," Clare huffed.

"Sure," Jake drew out. "And Lil is the best cook in the world," he said sarcastically. Lil smacked him.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Clare giggled at their interaction, then noticed Eli just standing there watching.

"Jake, Lil, as you know her, and Mark are all cousins." She locked eyes with Eli again that night.

"Yeah, and I thought that bringing Clare out here would even my odds against the Fitzgerald clan, but she went and joined their ranks and left me in the dust," Jake said teasingly when he looked at Eli and back to Clare.

"Jake, I am not dating Mark!" Clare said eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

"Well, you sure act like it sometimes."

"Shut up, Jake." Lil smacked him again. "Clare doesn't want to date Mark. He's like a big brother to her. She wants to date-" Clare clamped her hand over Lil's mouth and gave her a hard look. She pulled her hand away. "Anyways, Eli, where are you sleeping?" Lil asked.

"The couch, I guess," he answered shifting on his feet. He had been in awkward situations before, but this sure was taking the cake.

_Now I'm going crazy_


	8. Take a Breath

Disclaim.

_Eli_

_Watching from the floor_

After fighting with Lil about the floor being much more comfortable, Eli was forced into the girls room on the floor since Mark wasn't having "Emo Boy" in his room. Clare was laying in bed and Lil was across the room. Both beds were against the walls of the room, and Eli was on some blankets in the middle of their room. He was staring at the ceiling and trying to drown out whatever trash music Lil had playing.

"Maria, how about some of my music tonight?" Clare asked suddenly, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Sure, Clare." Lil smiled at the other girl, looking up from her magazine. Clare smiled back and got off of her bed to put in her music. Eli recognized it and was proud that she was playing the C.D. he had given her while they were together. He was mouthing the words when Clare sat back on her bed and bobbed her head to the beat. She looked at him and smiled. His smirk fell into place and she rolled her eyes.

_Clare_

She looked away from Eli at Lil. Lil looked up and mouthed '_Just tell him,''_ at her. Clare shook her head and looked back at Eli. He was still smirking at her, which was usually the closest she was going to get to a smile from him. She sighed and looked back at Lil, who tilted her head just so to let her know that she would have to tell him, or she was taking matters into her own hands. Clare groaned.

"Maria, could you go get me a glass of water?" Clare finally said after a stare down with her friend. Her friend squealed and basically ran from the room. Clare rolled her eyes.

"What was that about?" Eli asked perplexed as to why the other girl basically ran from the room at Clare's request.

"Eli," she started, then seemed to lose her nerve, looking away from Eli. She took a deep cleansing breath and let it out. "I broke up with Jake for a reason. At least this time around."

"And what reason is that?" he asked hesitantly.

"You." She locked eyes with him and it hung in the air.

_Take a breath_


	9. Never Settle Down

Disclaim.

_Eli_

_And let the rest come easy_

"Me?" Eli finally asked after a few moments.

"Yes, you." Clare never looked away from him.

"Why?" Eli asked. "You didn't seem to want to be around me at all since Prom. And you and _Mark_ seem pretty close. Why me?"

"Because I never stopped loving you, Eli," she whispered. Eli looked away from her. She sounded too vulnerable for him to hear, let alone look at. He figured he could handle hearing her over looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Clare, but as much as I love you, I can't let myself be hurt like that again." He could feel pressure behind his eyes and blinked to get rid of the tears forming. Clare got off the bed and went to sit beside him. She took his hand, but didn't make him look at her.

"Eli, I can never hurt you like that again. I left you when you needed me. I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't bring myself to just go back to you when you didn't seem to want me back."

"Clare, I-,"

"I know now that I was wrong," she interrupted.

"What if we break up again?" He looked her in the eye.

"Then we get through it. We never were the conventional couple." She laughed.

"There will be no such thing as 'settled' for us, will there?" he asked quietly as he leaned closer to her.

"I don't think so, no," she said softly, leaning in to meet his kiss.

_Never settle down_

I know it may seem like the end was just thrown together, but it was in fact quite hard to write the ending of that. I wanted to get them back together, and when I was listening to this song, it just sort of hit me. Something _had_ to happen to throw them together. Other than Adam getting shot. That was so sad, but I'm _so_ glad he didn't die.

~Tori


End file.
